inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Brisingr (book)
The third book of the Inheritance will be released on September 23, 2008. Author Christopher Paolini previously targeted to finish writing the book by spring of 2007. Due to the size of the book, however, the release date was pushed back to 2008, and a Book 4 was announced. The name of the series will be changed from the Inheritance trilogy to the Inheritance Cycle. This as a result of the number of books going up from three to four. It is rumored among fans that the book will be titled Empire, continuing the alliteration of the other titles in the trilogy: both begin with the letter 'E', and contain six letters. No title has been confirmed or denied by author Christopher Paolini. This means that any ideas from fans are pure speculation; the book could just as easily be called "Expect", "Ending", "Elvish", "Enigma", "Extras", "Emerge", "Eridor", "Empire", "Endust", "Escape", or "Exodus", or "Exiled" or it could be "Entity". Some of these are obviously unlikely, but technically just as valid as "Empire". One must not forget that the titles of the other two books in the trilogy were directly related to major characters. There is a possibility that Roran might be the new rider, considering the title, Inheritance, and the fact that all the new Riders are "related". Other theoretical riders include: Arya and Katrina. Orik is unlikely, because the pact of the dragons only involved humans and elves. Certain information * The Cover could feature a green dragon looking to the right. * An important character will die in the closing chapters on the book. Many fans suspect that Islanzadi will die. Unresolved plot threads * Eragon's dream where possibly he and a female rider hold hands underneath two flying dragons. * Whether the woman above actually is a rider. * Nasuada's mother - Who was she? * The Rock of Kuthian and the Vault of Souls. * The fate of the last dragon egg. * The strange beasts of Vroengard. * The reason Galbatorix lost half of his army in the Spine. * Eragon's departure from Alagaësia (predicted by Angela, possibly a reference to the death of Eragon). * The seven words that Brom revealed to Eragon as he was dying. * The fate of Roran. * The fate of Nasuada. * Eragon's true name. * Saphira's mate. * Selena's fortune, as foretold by Angela. * Katrina's fate, along with the fate of Sloan, the Ra'zac and the Lethrblaka. * The New Rider and his/her dragon. * The fate of Oromis. * The fate of Murtagh. * Saphira's promise of repairing Isidar Mithrim. * Eragon's promise to return to the elves. * Eragon's promise to save Katrina with Roran. * Eragon's promise to lift his blessing/curse from Elva. * What lies beyond the borders of Alagaësia. * Murtagh's true name. * The name of the ancient language. * The fate of Orik - Speculated to become heir to the dwarven throne. * Truths about werecats and their mysterious abilities. * Truths about the powers Galbatorix and now Murtagh have. * The weapon under the Menoa Tree * Whether Eragon still feels the same about Arya and what will happen between the two of them. * Whether there is still feelings between Murtagh and Nasuada. * The Fate of Orrin and Surda. * How Galbatorix continues to grow in power. * The identity of the person destined to die in the closing chapters of book, Saphira? Arya? Orik? Izlanzadi? Excerpt *See Light and Shadow.